Un árbol de cerezos
by Xognadora
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo son invitadas a un internado, en el conoceran compañeras molestas, magia y amor? todo alrededor de un árbol de cerezos... ok mal summary...pero es el primero!
1. Despedidas

_Konichiwa minna ! xOgnAdOrA reportándose al fin! y bueno luego de miles de regaños por parte de Kary (mi yo malvada _¬-¬U_) decidí terminar de pasar este capi a mi lap, que por los que no entraron a mi blog, murió por falta de batería la cual olvidé en casa de mis abuelos _(^-^U jee_) so now estoy terminando este capi desde su casa y con música grupera de fondo (no es que me agrade mucho, pero están de fiesta y ponen como 6 bocinas de un metro cada una colgando y otras 4 iguales en el piso a ambos lados de la tarima para los grupos y se escucha ¡genial! por todo el rancho, ahh amaría un escenario así para un concierto de rock xD) ni se imaginan lo que es estar junto a tanta bocina, sientes el agua de tu cuerpo temblar con cada sonido jajaja, y ya para no hacérselas más larga, aquí está el primer capi de mi primer fic, kyaa espero les guste y los reviews son aceptados con mucho gusto. Matta nee! _

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de las geniales CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

Despedidas

-¡Mamá! Tomoyo-chan y su mamá ya llegaron por nosotras, nos veremos al final del semestre- le decía una niña de ojos verdes y cabello café claro a su madre, con demasiada emoción, tal vez demasiada, aunque, bueno no la pueden culpar; ella y Tomoyo ganaron una beca en un internado a las afueras de Tokio, muy lejos de Tomoeda, podrían vivir juntas en el internado que empezarían el 1º de Agosto y podrían regresar a casa hasta el 18 de Diciembre.

-Te extrañaré mi Sakura, ven dame un abrazo- contestó una hermosa mujer de largo cabello violeta y dulces ojos violáceos que desbordaban ternura a su pequeña hija, -promete escribirnos a tu padre, a Touya y a mí- seguía la mujer dándole el abrazo más caluroso que podía darle.

-Mamá, te prometo que te escribiré como me fue en mis primeros días, Tomoyo-chan y yo pensamos en como nos irá con todos esos nuevos compañeros y…- Sakura se sonrojó recordando su tarde anterior.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura- pregunto su madre al notar el sonrojo de su hija.

-Bueno, Tomoyo-chan ya preparó los uniformes pero… les hizo unos pequeños cambios para que fueran más… lindos- termino llegando a un nuevo nivel de rojo sobre su cara, esto sucedía muy seguido, ya que a Tomoyo le obsesionaba vestir a Sakura con lindos trajes o disfraces desde que eran niñas.

-¿y cual es el problema Sakura?- su madre comenzó a sonreír por la cara tan sonrojada de su hija.

-Lo que pasa es que los uniformes no se parecen mucho a los de la foto que nos envió el colegio, y Tomoyo-chan dijo que no podría regresarlos a su estado original hasta dentro de una semana y…-

-Sakura- la interrumpió su madre, -Tomoyo solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti, y mientras la escuela lo permita no creo que sea tan malo verse un poco diferente, además me mando una foto tuya con tu nuevo uniforme y te ves realmente adorable, ahora, dame un beso y otro abrazo de despedida, voy a extrañarte mucho.- Ahora ambas casi comenzaron a llorar, Sakura realmente amaba a su madre y le entristecía no haber podido despedir a su padre en ese momento, ya que él se encontraba en una excavación en China, se tuvo que conformar hablando con él por teléfono tres días antes de su partida al colegio, y Touya, bueno el estaba estudiando la universidad cuando él y Yukito fueron invitados a un intercambio a Inglaterra y de eso ya habían pasado dos meses, así que le platicó a su hermano también por teléfono el cual no dejo de hacerle bromas sobre una nueva escuela aceptando monstruos por alumnos y a Yukito regañando a Touya y deseándole lo mejor en su nueva escuela.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, y mamá, prométeme que saludarás a papá cuando llegues a China, de acuerdo-

-Claro que sí, él te está deseando la mejor de las suertes desde allá-

-¡Nadeshiko, Sakura dense prisa o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!-

-Sonomi-chan, aun queda algo de tiempo- contestó la madre de Sakura a su prima, la madre de Tomoyo. La mamá de Tomoyo es alta y siempre usa trajes muy elegantes, tiene el cabello café oscuro muy corto y siempre hay guardaespaldas cerca de ella, lo extraño es que todas son mujeres.

-¿Sakura-chan ya está todo listo?-

-Si Tomoyo-chan solo falta que me des el horario de las clases de mañana, perdí el que me diste la semana pasada, debe estar entre mis maletas pero no sé en cual-

-Claro que sí, pero mejor te lo doy en el avión.-

-Buena idea- terminó Sakura sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo es una joven de la misma altura de Sakura, tiene el cabello largo color azabache y ojos amatista, es la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que eran niñas, sus madres son primas así que Sakura y Tomoyo se la pasaban visitándose sus casas.

Continuaron su viaje en una de las limosinas de la mamá de Tomoyo hasta el aeropuerto, subieron las maletas al avión y las niñas se despidieron de sus madres ante las puertas del avión, todas derramaron lágrimas ante la despedida y cuando subieron al avión Sakura aun sollozaba mirando por la ventanilla.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿cómo crees que nos vaya en este semestre? La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, clases nuevas, compañeros nuevos, son muchos cambios.-

-Yo también estoy muy nerviosa con todo esto, pero estoy contigo y eso me da mucho valor, además tu tienes una frase que siempre me hace sentir mejor.- Sakura sonrió y vio Tomoyo a los ojos, -pase lo que pase todo estará bien- y comenzaron a reír, estaban emocionadas y siguieron hablando durante todo el vuelo. Así comenzó el viaje que las llevaría a una nueva aventura para las dos jóvenes en su nueva escuela.

Al llegar a un aeropuerto privado en las afueras de Tokio, Tomoyo despertó a Sakura la cual se había quedado dormida escuchando música.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, despierta, ya llegamos al aeropuerto- Sakura medio abrió los ojos y vio a Tomoyo con mucha dificultad, había demasiada luz.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo-chan?- se froto los ojos y se acomodó el cabello con los dedos- ¿ya llegamos?-

-Si Sakura-chan llegamos, no pongas esa cara- Sakura puso cara de volver a dormir pero Tomoyo le tomo la mano y la levantó del asiento- Vamos, antes de que seamos las últimas en salir del avión- mostró esa sonrisa tan cálida que era característica de Tomoyo.

-Bien, bien. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a encontrar con las personas del internado?-

-El director nos dijo que un carro con los representantes del consejo estudiantil, nos esperarían fuera del aeropuerto.- comentó Tomoyo caminando a la salida del avión.

-Me pregunto como nos irá este semestre Tomoyo-chan, eh?- justo en la salida había un estacionamiento lleno de carros, la verdad era imposible encontrar un carro si no había más especificaciones- Tomoyo-chan, etto, ¿cómo es el carro de la escuela? Hay mil carros aquí afuera.-

-Mmm… el director nos dijo que el carro de la escuela tenía el escudo en el costado derecho, desde esa banca creo que si alcanzamos a distinguirlos.-

Se subieron a una banca que había junto a la puerta del aeropuerto, pero no vieron el auto por ningún lado, Sakura estaba un poco preocupada, habían llegado desde las 4:30pm y ya iban por las 5:40pm y no había señal del carro.

-Tomoyo-chan, ¿crees que se olvidaron que hoy llegábamos?-Sakura estaba sentada con cara de preocupación y miraba a Tomoyo esperando que se le ocurriera alguna idea del por qué tardaban tanto en ir a recogerlas.

-No lo sé Sakura-chan, pero si es algo extraño que no hayan llegado, después de todo, casi nos rogaron que aceptáramos la invitación a su colegio- Tomoyo estaba entre preocupada y confundida, pero intentaba no demostrarlo porque sabía que Sakura se asustaría, así que opto por dar ideas sobre lo que pudo haberlos retrasado.

-¿Y si se les cayó el carro por un precipicio? O ¿Uno de los representantes se sintió mal y se regresaron al colegio?- Sakura daba ideas pero Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza y volteaba de ves en cuando al estacionamiento, se le hacía muy raro que nadie llegara.

-Tal vez olvidaron a que hora llegaba nuestro vuelo y por eso no han llegado, o se les poncho una llanta y no tenían una de repuesto- opinó Tomoyo con Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza- Creo que tienes razón, a lo mejor es lo que pasó Tomoyo-chan, o un grupo de mujeres los detuvo por ser muy apuestos y no los dejan llegar.- Ambas comenzaron a reír, esa experiencia les había sucedido a Toya y Yukito antes de una carrera en la que Sakura había participado en primaria, ambas habían escuchado con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa que les dio al escuchar la historia. Luego de eso, continuaron opinando sobre lo que pudo haber pasado para que no llegaran por ellas.

A unos kilómetros de ahí…

-Creo que no fue buena idea ir por ese camino, ahora no solo llegaremos tarde por las chicas nuevas, sino que además tenemos que esperar a que vengan la profesora Mizuki y el conserje con la otra llanta- suspiro un chico blanco, alto con el cabello negro, y unos ojos zafiros a su compañero- ¿Syaoran-kun?-

El otro chico, un moreno, alto como su compañero, con el cabello y ojos color chocolate estaba mirando muy detenidamente un árbol de cerezos que aún no florecía, algo en él y no estaba seguro por qué, le daba un buen presentimiento. –Perdón Eriol-kun, ¿dijiste algo?- había salido de su trance y vio como su compañero lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Decía que espero que la profesora Mizuki no tarde mucho, las nuevas deben estar preocupadas porque aún no llegamos con ellas.- Su amigo ya no estaba tan distraído pero seguía volteando la vista hacia el cerezo, ¿qué tanto le ve? Es solo un cerezo normal, ¿eh?- Syaoran-kun, ¿también sientes esto?-

-Si, pero no se que significa.-

-Al parecer este curso será algo diferente.- Eriol también observaba el cerezo, con el presentimiento de que algo extraordinario ocurriría pronto.

**

* * *

**

xOgnAdOrA: Bien…¿qué les pareció? Rayos no saben lo mucho que me gustó escribir esto, ya no recordaba lo bonito que era escribir ^-^ jajaja y debo aclararles algunas cosas.

**Kary: ya vas a empezar, que no te cansas de ser tan torpe?**

**xog: Oye! Es para que sepan que no podré actualizar tan seguido como quisiera.**

**Kary: claro ya vas con tus pretextos **

**xog: Ya vete, que a nadie le gusta escucharte, ¬-¬ (ignorándola olímpicamente) como les decía, este es el primer capi pero en esta historia voy algo lenta porque estoy indecisa entre meter o no magia a la historia o solo hacerla de tipo vida escolar, so hasta que decida no podré pasar de los tres capítulos que llevo; Gomenasai u_u ahora estoy bastante dispersa con la entrada a la escuela.**

**Kary: jaa, ya ves le echas la culpa a todo, mejor di que no sabes que escribir, jajajajaja**

**xog: ¬-¬ ya cállate! Bakary! OxO ups**

**Kary: cómo coños me llamaste? **

**xog: etto, yoo? Ah! Ya voy Kurumi-chan! (sale corriendo)**

**Kary: vuelve aquí Baka neko! Te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás! (También sale corriendo tras la pobre xog)**

…

…

…

**..El sonido de una puerta abriéndose..**

**Kurumi: gomen dudo que vuelvan pronto, espero que les haya gustado el capi, xog sonreía mucho cuando lo escribió, pero es algo desorganizada así que ténganle algo de paciencia. Un abrazo a todos los que lean esto y dejen sus reviews eso nos pondrá muy contentas a las tres ^u^. Byebye**


	2. Llegando a la escuela

_Hello minna !_

_Hace mucho no les actualizaba una super disculpa, creo que la historia de los malvados virus no deja de repetirse T-T y pues volví a escribir los capis de Un árbol de cerezos desde el principio y, pues les diré que nada que ver con los anteriores... Por cierto este no lo estaré actualizando seguido pues el la escuela no paran de matarme con kilos de trabajo y pues, la neta prefiero dormir a escribir en mi tiempo libre u_uU gomenasai. Este capi es algo corto, pero espero les guste, y sin más... bueno si hay mucho que les quiero contar, pero será para el siguiente capi y mi blog, so disfruten el capi y los kiero! gracias por leer mi fic... n_nU jee ya mejor lean... matta nee~_

_

* * *

_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenesen a las geniales CLAMP.**

En un carro dirigiéndose al aeropuerto estaba la profesora Mizuki, ella era alta y muy hermosa, tenía un cabello largo y pelirrojo, buscaba por los costados a las dos chicas que el director le había encargado introducir a la escuela.

Tomoyo y Sakura seguían esperando, la primera cerraba una de las maletas mientras que la otra disfrutaba de unos pockis de chocolate que le acababan de ser entregados, sonreía ya que no había probado uno en varios días.

-mmm… ya extrañaba los pockis- Tomoyo reía mientras tomaba un pocki y lo introducía en su boca.

-Tienes razón, saben muy bien, fue buena idea encargar una caja a mi madre, y mejor aún nos dió una caja a cada una, es por todo el mes Sakura- la última parte la dijo con un ligero toque de regaño, ya que su linda amiga devoraba los pockis a una velocidad impresionante. Ésta se dio cuenta del tono y la volteó a ver con ojos de perrito triste, mientras introducía otro pocki a su boca y lo disfrutaba lentamente para complacer un poco a su amiga.

-Jajaja no tienes que verme así Sakura-chan, no era regaño- con una gotita en su cabeza- pero luego te vas a entristecer porque ya no tendrás y no pueden enviarnos una caja cada que queramos-.

-Bien, solo me acabo esta bolsita y ya no como hasta dentro de tres días, ¿sí?- le dolía decir eso, realmente amaba los pockis pero Tomoyo tenía razón, si se le acababan en unos pocos días, ya no podría comprar más como en su casa.-

-Intentaré hacer que lo recuerdes Sakura-chan, pero creo que eso será muy difícil-.

-jajajaja no soy tan mala recordando, ¿o sí?- Tomoyo no quería responder eso, así que volteó hacia la calle y suspiró al ver el tan esperado carro del instituto.-

-Sakura-chan! El carro está ahí- le decía mientras señalaba una carro negro con el escudo del colegio en ambos costados, Sakura al verlo, también suspiró algo melancólica, no solo por que hubiera llegado, sino que gracias a eso dejaría de comer sus tan adorados pockis y ella quería seguir comiendo.

Ambas tomaron su equipaje y se acercaron al auto del cual se bajó una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello pelirrojo y mirada dulce. Sakura no evitó la sonrisa que le dio al ver a esa bella mujer, se sintió como en las nubes cuando la miró y Tomoyo se sorprendió de vera a alguien tan bella y más al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a grabar a Sakura mientras está veía a la mujer.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y soy maestra de matemáticas en la academia, lamento mucho la demora, espero que nos perdonen la tardanza-.

-¡No se preocupe!- soltó de repente Sakura, mientras Tomoyo grababa la escena con su cámara-.-No se preocupe, no esperamos mucho- le dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de grabar a Sakura y la maestra Mizuki. Ésta sonrió al ver la expresión de las chicas y esperó mientras uno de los guardias metía el equipaje de las chicas a la cajuela del auto; el guardia había insistido hasta que se lo permitieron, alegando que tres mujeres tan lindas no debían hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, mientras Sakura, Tomoyo (aún grabando a Sakura) y la maestra Mizuki lo veían con una sonrisa y una gota enorme en sus cabezas. En cuanto terminó, las tres agradecieron la ayuda y se pusieron en marcha hacia la academia pues ya era tarde y debían prepararse para sus clases del día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron a la academia ya había oscurecido y las rejas negras de la entrada hacían ver el colegio (el cual parecía un mansión antigua de frente) bastante tétrico, viejo pero impresionante, la maestra Mizuki siguió hablando aunque ellas estaban más absortas viendo todo lo que podían, era bastante impresionante; pasando las rejas había unos quinientos metros de un camino de piedras rojizas, a un lado del camino había dos enormes jardines que tenían enormes árboles (todos bastante viejos, al parecer de más de cien años) de diferentes formas y tamaños, los faroles negros que iluminaban todo el camino, hacían ver el frente del colegio bastante imponente y justo donde terminaba la fachada del colegio, se alcanzaban a ver dos arcos con rejas negras rodeados de rosas rojas que los envolvían de una manera muy bella y parecían ser la entrada a otros jardines, por si fuera poco, justo en frente de la puerta había unas escaleras de mármol, el color de la fachada era de un rojo cenizo muy bello y había cerca de veinte ventanas con cortinas blancas, rojas y cremas que impedían la visión dentro del edificio.

Ambas comenzaron a ponerse muy nerviosas al pasar las rejas y sintieron algo extraño cuando entraron, parecido a un sentimiento de nostalgia seguido de unos nervios enormes que las embargaron por todo el trayecto hasta la enorme puerta de madera roja que era la entrada, junto a ésta, estaban parados dos hombres, se les podían calcular unos treinta años, blancos, con cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, usaban smoking negro y estaban muy quietos esperando a que llegaran.

La maestra noto que no le hacían caso y volvió a sonreír, la misma expresión de sorpresa la había puesto ella el primer día que llegó a ese lugar, y sonrió más cuando recordó ese día.

Tomoyo había grabado cada parte del trayecto hacia la entrada, pues aunque estaba muy sorprendida por la impactante visión de la fachada y los jardines, la cara que había puesto Sakura al verlos le encantaba, así que no había perdido el tiempo en grabarla. (N.A. vaya eso si es una novedad ¬_¬U)

Se acercaron a la puerta y la maestra Mizuki llamó su atención para explicarles lo básico para el día que les esperaba mañana.

-Necesitan levantarse temprano, mañana su primera clase es a las 7 de la mañana, por lo que les pedimos que sean puntuales- Sakura la vio con un poco de pesar le gustaba la escuela pero no levantarse temprano, la maestra vio su expresión y no pudo evitar sonreírle- serán presentadas a sus compañeros con cada maestro, a algunos eso no les agrada, pero son reglas de la escuela y deben cumplirlas- de nuevo había visto a Sakura por las caras tan graciosas que hacía ante cada noticia, esa niña le agradaba bastante- en un momento Wales y Carl las conducirán a su dormitorio, lamento que deban compartir habitación, pero su llegada fue inesperada para el presidente del dormitorio de la Rosa, y solo quedaba una habitación disponible, espero lo entiendan y…-

-No se preocupe- dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo al unísono, se sorprendió por esto, pero las chicas sonreían como si nada- nos gusta mucho la idea de dormir juntas- Tomoyo tomo de la mano a Sakura-

-Tomoyo-chan tiene razón, les íbamos a pedir que nos dejaran compartir habitación así que nos complace que suceda sin pedirlo, no se preocupe maestra Mizuki, nos conocemos hace tanto que estaremos perfectamente- Ahora Sakura sonreía ampliamente y apretaba las manos de su prima.

–Muy bien señoritas, me alegra escuchar eso, porque ya hemos llegado- ambas se sorprendieron y se asomaron por la ventanilla, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían llegado y ambas recuperaron ese nerviosismo extraño que las atormentaba desde el portón.

-Buenas noches señoritas, espero hayan tenido un viaje agradable- Uno de los hombres de smoking les había hablado al tiempo que estrechaba las manos de las jóvenes–.

-Buenas noches Wales, ¿me harías el favor de acompañar a la srta. Daidouji y a la srta. Kinomoto a su habitación?-

-Por supuesto, profesora Mizuki, será un placer-.

-Buenas noches señoritas, ¿es éste todo su equipaje?- decía Carl señalando las maletas de la cajuela.

-Si, lamentamos las molestias, ¿quiere que los ayudemos?- Sakura se había acercado a la cajuela, y se sorprendió mucho por las caras de sorpresa que habían puesto Wales, Carl y la profesora Mizuki, lo que la hizo sonrojarse- eh? Perdón si dije algo indebido, yo…- estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía si había dicho algo que no debía; la profesora Mizuki notó su nerviosismo y sonrió.-

-Perdonen si las asustamos, es solo que ningún estudiante nunca les había preguntado a Wales y a Carl si podían ayudarlos, y nos sorprendió mucho que lo hicieran- Sakura y Tomoyo se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron-.

-Bueno, ya se hace algo tarde, estaremos muy felices de ayudarlos, son muchas maletas para solo dos personas y además…-Tomoyo había caminado hacia la cajuela con Sakura y Carl-.

-Estamos acostumbradas a ayudar, así que sr. Carl páseme una de las maletas- había concluido la frase Sakura.-

-Muy bien, señoritas debo retirarme, debo informar al director que han llegado,-se acercó a darles un abrazo-mucha suerte mañana, sr. Wales, sr. Carl les encargo que las señoritas lleguen pronto a su dormitorio- y así la profesora Mizuki caminó hacia la reja de la derecha la cual se abrió sola (según le pareció a Sakura) y la profesora desapareció de la vista.

Wales y Carl se encaminaron al interior de la escuela y lo que las chicas vieron al abrirse las puertas las dejó mudas del asombro.

* * *

**Xog: Yei! :3 al fín! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? u_uU ¿lo amaron? *u* Mmm…creo que lo último nop n_nU**

**Kurumi: Hola a todos, Xog olvidaste saludar.**

**Xog: OxO gomen, Konichiwa minna!****! ****Jejeje aqui les traigo el capi 2! No saben que emoción x3**

**Kurumi: demasiada para ser las 2 de la mañana n_nU**

**Xog: jejeje vamos Rumi no es para tanto, todos deben estar contentos porque al fin luego de todo un mes actualicé n_n y por cierto lamento la demora u_uU demasiadas tareas T-T**

**Kurumi: Vamos Xog no es para tanto n_nU**

**Xog: no? La otra ves no dormi nada por acabar la tarea de mate y aparte me dejó más al día siguiente T-T esa maestra es un akuma* T-T**

**Kurumi: ya, ya, pronto serán las vacaciones de semana santa y podrás descansar un buen rato-**

**Xog: *u* sii vacaciones, me época del año favorita, ¿saben cuantos fic podré leer y escribir en ese tiempo? No puedo esperar! *v***

**Kurumi: Neko-chan n_nU**

**Xog: joo antes de que se me olvide un superincremegaenorme abrazo a VaaleePuki... ¡Por ser mi primer Review! Kya! Estuve con cara de boba por lo que quedo del día y me emocionaba cuando me acordaba, so GRACIAS! Oh! Y también por hacerme la aclaración sobre los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol, estaba tan despistada cuando lo anote que ni me di cuenta del error :9**

**Kurumi: También un saludo y un abrazo a Valeria. Por decirnos que nos apoyaba y por ayudarnos también en la parte de los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol, eso demuestra que si lo leen y le ponen atención, no Xog?**

**Xog: Siii! xD Gracias!**

**Kurumi: y a Geny Rubare Hibari... Que bueno que te gustara, nos esforzaremos más para que sigan diciendo que les encantaron los capis, nos alegró mucho leer tu review n_n gracias**

**Xog: eso es todo por ahora, espero les esté gustando y ya no haré tarea para hacer más capis de mis fics xD**

**Kurumi: ni siquiera lo pienses (con un aura en llamas, [xog: ke miedo n_nU])**

**Xog: see etto, (siendo observada con una Kurumi con mirada asesina y aún en llamas) bueno tardaré un poco en subir el tercer capi pero yei! en el blog se explica el porque del retraso… (aún siendo observada por una Kurumi del doble su tamaño) ya nos vamos despidiendo, no? Ku-kurumi-chan? (temblándole la voz)**

**Kurumi: (pasando a modo angelical xD) Claro n_n (con una voz muy dulce xD) nos vemos luego, espero disfruten este fic, byebye.**

**Xog: n_nU nos vemos luego, please! Dejen reviews me dan muchos ánimos y no te comen! (asi ke no debes temerles y deja alguno si? x3) jejeje matta nee **

* * *

2. Camino a la escuela


End file.
